The Fountain of Memories
by Movie Chic
Summary: What if Leia had met her father once before A New Hope? A meeting neither of them remember. Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Title: **A Fountain of Memories

The black robed figure walked down the halls of the Senate building. The steady rhythm of the breathing apparatus keeping time with his feet. To everyone he passed, he was his usual angry moody self, but on the inside his feelings were in turmoil.

It was his first time back to Corsucant since-. He stopped not wanting to think about it. The Emperor had given him an assignment and he was to finish it and leave- nothing else mattered. He did not wish to dredge up memories of a life now over.

He walked outside hoping to clear his mind. The city had changed much in four years, but most of the buildings were still the same. He passed a small stone doorway, inside he could see different flowers and plants. Something triggered in his mind that he knew this place, but he couldn't remember why.

He stooped to fit under the short door frame, inside was a small courtyard filled with beautiful flowers. In the center was a small fountain of water. He walked slowly toward the fountain, this place- something about this place.

He peered down into the water, and then it hit him. He had been here before with Padm- No! He wrenched his gaze away. He couldn't let himself think of her. Again he peered down into the water, but instead of seeing a black helmet, he saw a young padawan. For the briefest amount of time, he was again Anakin Skywalker. But then the handsome face dissolved into his image.

"Hello." a small voice said behind him.

He turned around quickly. He'd been so lost in thought he hadn't heard anyone come up. He saw a small little girl standing before him, hands clasped in front of her pink dress.

"Go away!" he ordered roughly and turned back around.

He was so sure he'd scared her away that he was shocked to see her crawl up and sit down next to him.

"You look sad." she stated staring up at him.

"Where are you parents?" he asked changing the subject.

"They're busy."

"Don't you have a nanny?" he questioned noticing how nicely dressed she was.

" She's sleeping. I got bored."

He nodded. This was the longest conversation he'd had with anyone her age in a long time. He wondered why he wasn't chasing her away. Maybe it was because Padme's child would have been this age.

"Why are you sad?" she asked getting back to her subject.

He paused. What did it matter if he told this young one. She would never remember this conversation anyway.

"I've lost someone."

"Who?"

"My- wife." he forced the word out.

"That is sad." she said sympathetically. Her big brown eyes got sad, "I lost someone too."

"Who is that?" he couldn't believe he'd asked that, but there was something about this place that opened him.

"My mother."

Again he wondered why he could talk to this child. But it didn't feel strange, it felt- right.

"I see, but I thought you said you had a mother."

"She's my other mother, but she loves me too."

" Your real mother loved you?" he asked.

" Yes, very much. Did your mother love you?"

"Yes." the word was breathed so softly.

"That's good." she said. She reached up and touched the plastic on his helmet. "How do you see through this thing?" she asked curiously.

" It has it's ways." he replied. He peered down into the fountain again. This time he was the age he was now, and this child was sitting in his lap.

"Well, I should probably get back now." the girl said sliding back down to the ground. "Goodbye."

"Wait!" he called after her. "What's your name, young one?"

"Leia." she said, skipping around the corner.

Leia. He thought. It was a pretty name. He stood up and walked out of the courtyard. He paused and looked back one more time then started walking back to the Senate. The magic of that place began to wear off. The kindness he'd felt toward the child was snatched away. The thoughts of Padme disappeared. He was Darth Vader again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N This chapter is kinda an after-thought.

Leia's head was pounding from the stress. Her job in construction of the new Republic wore her down. She set down her work and walked out the door. She had to get away for a while. Corsucant was a busy place, but surely there was somewhere she could go to get away.

She knew didn't like it when she walked around without an escort, but she wasn't going to tell him. He was so protective of her.

A few blocks away, Leia noticed a small stone doorway. That caught her attention, for most of the building were made of metal or concrete. This place must be one of the remnants of the Golden Age of the Republic. Leia stood, hesitating, outside the doorway. This place. A feeling of recognition past over her. Luke would say it was the force. Maybe it was, but Leia knew sometime she had been here before.

With determination, she walked through. Inside, the walls were covered in flowers and ivys. A stone fountain slowly cascaded water into the pool. The place was so beautiful, and Leia couldn't hear the busy traffic noises in here.

She stepped over to the fountain. Gazing down inside, she was shocked to see herself as a young girl. She stepped back, then slowly peered down again. The little girl in the water was her at four years old.

A figure appeared in the water next to her younger self. A man with sandy colored hair and bright blue eyes. Leia was sitting on his lap.

Leia drew back. She didn't recognize the man, but something said she knew him. She peered down again. She saw the man again but this time he was with a girl. The girl look very much like Leia. It was obvious that the two were in love.

Leia was as confused as ever. Who were these people? What did they have to do with her?

She turned abruptly to leave. She halted mid-step. The man was standing behind her. He was dressed in brown pants, a white shirt, and a brown robe.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"A friend, Leia." he said simply.

"How do you know me?"

"I met you here once before." he stated.

"I don't understand."

"You were young." he replied, sitting down on the edge of the pool.

"Four years old?"

"Around there."

"And you still remember me?"

"Yes, you made an impression on me."

Leia walked over closer to him. "How is it that you are here, now?"

"I felt your confusion."

Leia chuckled. "I was confused, but even more so now."

"I can see that." his eyes twinkled.

"Then why don't you just say who you are, and stop being so secretive." she said angrily.

"You can't order everyone around, Leia." he said softly. "Your mother had to learn that too."

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes, we were--close." he said vaguely.

"Can you tell me about her?" Leia asked anxiously.

"She was much like you." he said softly.

"You loved her." Leia stated, not questioned.

"Yes, I did, but I never told her--not enough anyway." he said bitterly. "And I never got to tell my children either."

"Your children?"

"A son and a daughter."

"Why don't you tell them now?" she asked.

"Because they wouldn't except it. I did horrible things to them." he lowered his eyes in shame.

"I'm sorry. I never knew my father- not really."

"Yes, I know. Your father threw a lot away. Things he could never get back."

"You knew him too?"

"Yes."

The man's blue eyes watched her as she walked around the garden.

"You still have a chance to tell your children you love them." she said. "I'll never get to tell my father."

"Would you accept it, if you father told you he loved you?" the man asked.

Leia paused. It had been a question she'd asked herself before.

"Yes. I could forgive him." she whispered.

"Your mother would be proud of you, child." the man said. He stood up too leave.

"Wait." Leia didn't want this man to leave. He knew so much about her. He spoke to her very soul. "What's your name?"

He turned and his blue eyes flashed.

"Anakin." he said. Slowly, he became a blue apparition, then he faded away.

Leia's eyes widened. Her father. She'd spoken to her father!

For a moment she paused, maybe she'd just dreamed that up. But then a voice echoed deep inside her through the Force.

"Leia, I love you." it reverberated in her heart.

Her eyes welled up with tears.

She answered back, "I love you, father."


End file.
